nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Yathu Nathan
Yathu Nathan is a character roleplayed by YNghost Background story Yathu Nathan is from a middle-class family with needs in his life such as good education and money, so his parents homeschooled him. At the age of 16 he left his parents and went to live with his uncle Mark, a police officer, and he encourages Nathan to become a cop but he wasn't up for it because he felt like not strong enough. He was studying for becoming a game dev, but he didn't get the funds to finish his university degree But then after a few years later he turned 20 he became lazy and useless to his uncle mark he always brow money from him to gambles and he always gets himself into trouble also he was a drug addict, he kept on telling Nathan to get a job, but he did not, after a week, or so his uncle stop forcing him to get a job. Then After a 2 years later, he turned 22 and one days his uncle never came back home, he found out that some of his known gang kidnapped his uncle. He found out by police, "Nathan shouted at the cop what the fuck are you doing my uncle was a good known cop he was in the department for over several years but the police try to find out where or who kidnapped my uncle you guys never got around it, or clues". After knowing there wasn't any clue but after few days from the gang they send him a letter saying that they have his uncle they took him the cause of his uncle send one of there gang member to a lifetime in jail. Nathan saw this letter and got so angry and he wants those guys to be injustice he had this letter which came from Liberty city, which leads towards flying to Liberty city, so he thought to go as Private detective for a few weeks and find out about the group who kidnap mark and find what can I do to save him back. the one thing came to his mind he can apply to be a cop, Then applies to become a police officer in LSPD the reason being to catch them and put them in jail and get them justice and get his uncle back. But when Nathan applied to the LSPD, they did not want him as a police cause of they knew that Nathan had a bad past, with drugs and gambling this restricted not to being part of PD.. they asked him to give the information about his uncle, they could help but the time when gave them it was too late.. Also, he couldn't even find his body to do anything formal, this all happened within the year. He could not handle this he wants to move out of Liberty City and fly to Los Santos so he can forget everything and start a new life with new friends and family, with a new job with maybe in the future I can apply and become a cop. Starts of the new beginning at the age of 23.Category:Male Category:Characters